Gravity Falls: The Return of Bill Cipher
by CheetsTheCheetah
Summary: This story shows the return of the elusive and unpredictable Bill Cipher


Chapter One

{Four Years After Weirdmageddon}

Stan and Ford return home from their nearly four year long journey. It was July 3rd. The Mystery Shack was dark. Stan turns on the lights. "SURPRISE!" seven voices yelled, startling Stan and Ford. "Oh god, haha, kids!" Stan said. Dipper and Mable, now 16, walk up and hug their great uncles. Stan shook Soos' hand as well and Wendy. Dipper walked back up to Pacifica and put his arm around her, "Well, I missed somethin'. What's all this about?" Stan asked. Dipper chuckled, "Me and Paz are dating now." Dipper answered. Stan's jaw dropped and Dipper laughed again. Ford approached Dipper, "Anything interesting happen while I was gone Dipper?" He asked. Dipper unwrapped his arm around Pacifica and put his hand on Ford's shoulder, "Yeah actually. Come here I need to tell you something important." He said with a voice that concerned Ford. They walked into another room. Dipper stood in front of Ford, "Great Uncle Ford, something happened in California a few months ago," Dipper said, "I can't tell Grunkle Stan because it will confirm my theory." Ford stared at him with his hand on his chin, "Tell me." He said. "Ok well, I had a dream a few nights ago. It was Bill. I keep seeing Bill and he keeps repeating these words: I will return, just you wait Pine Tree." He said. Ford looked at him and turned around, "And you can't tell Stan because if he remembers who Bill is Bill will come back guaranteed, yes. I'll tell you Dipper it was difficult not telling him, but..." Ford said. Dipper raised an eyebrow, "But what?" He asked "But I told him. I thought he deserved to know but I didn't think about the fact Bill could come back if he remembered. Bill came back and warned me if I didn't do something for him he'd shut off Stan's mind and that I had three days to think about his offer." Ford said in a regretful tone. He hung his head. "Today is the last day I have with my brother because I'm not going to make another deal with that-that demon!" He said. Dipper sighed and tears welled in his eyes, "Ugh how am I gonna break it to M-Mable, she loves G-Grunkle Stan more th-than anyone else in her life, sh-she'll be heartbroken." Dipper said with tears on his cheeks and his breath shaking as he spoke. Ford put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. The two of them walked back to the others. Pacifica walked up to Dipper, "Dippy, what's wrong?" She asked. Ford put his hand at his side, "Everyone, I have something to tell you all..." He began. Before anything could be said the Shack's roof was ripped off and a man, who looked to be about in his twenties, with a cane, a yellow suit, a top hat and an eyepatch hovered down in the center of them all. He had a huge smile on his face, "Welp, times up Fordsy!" The man said. Ford stepped foward, "Bill! I will never make a deal with you!" He yelled. Bill snapped his fingers and blasted a burst of blue energy at Stan causing him to scream in agony. "Grunkle Stan!" Mable screamed. "Tick tock Sixer!" Bill said. Ford stepped forward again, "Bill you madman!" He yelled. "Well, look who's dishing out the insults! The clock is ticking Ford." Bill said. Dipper shoved in Ford's way and raised his hand in a handshake position, "I'll do it! Now let Stan go!" Dipper shouted. Bill put his hand down and released Stan. Stan fell back and Mable caught him. "Dipper no!" Ford shouted. "Well, well, well. I guess if Ford isn't gonna make a deal then Pine Tree here will. Told ya' I'd be back Pine Tree!" Bill lit his hand in a blue flame. "So what's your deal for me, Bill?" Dipper asked. "It's not so much what I want, it's what **you** want," Bill said "So, Dipwad, what in all the world do you want?" Dipper grabbed his hand, I want everything you've done reversed, and I want you to turn good!" He said. "Bill looked at him. "Nope." He said and he snapped his fingers and teleported Stan away. "Currently, Stan is falling into a void that lasts forever and time works a little different there. In about a week Stan will rapidly age and then die. To save him, Ford needs to make a deal with me not you, Pine Tree, not Little Ol' Mable, **NO ONE**," Bill started to hover and open a portal, "Adios Pine Tree and Friends!" Bill said and went through the portal.

To be continued in Chapter Two

Ok well that was the first episode. Have a nice day and if you have any requests just give me a shout, okay bye!


End file.
